


Six of one, half a dozen of the other

by Noctis_Solis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Brief description of violence, Dark Jensen, Dysfunctional Relationship, M/M, Magical Realism, Manipulation, Not Romance, Possessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Solis/pseuds/Noctis_Solis
Summary: Things were simpler then. Jared missed the time when he didn’t need to measure his steps, and waver which path to choose. But then maybe he has been walking down the same road all along.





	Six of one, half a dozen of the other

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, love ya.

“We’re going to be neighbors.” Jensen said with such casualty, and Jared can’t help but hating him a bit. 

The firm had just finished closing a big case that had them working days and night for several months, and the boss decided to throw a party in an exclusive private club to reward their hard work. Jared wasn’t interested in those social activities, which he was expected to be pretentious and trading fake smiles and empty promises with others. He quickly found an excuse to slip away to a comfy corner, the lights were dim and the music soft, he was drinking alone and staring absent-mindedly at the high, star-studded ceiling, until Jensen slipped next to him, and dropped the bomb.

‘Neighbors’, Jared’s mind echoed.

“Whoa, hang on, when did you make that decision?” Jared blurted out, eventually taking in the information, “How did you even find time to search for a house?” He knew Jensen had things done with brutal efficiency, but the news really knocked him off his feet.

Jensen remained nonchalant, “Hmm, but you know I’ve been looking for a new place, don’t you?” Jared supposed he should have seen this coming, yet somehow he never truly expected it to happen. “I know, I know… but I thought Enid doesn’t want to move?” Jared tried, Jensen only shrugged dismissively.

“Aren’t you happy?” And here it came, Jared stiffened at the question. Hell months ago, he will be grinning like mad with the good news of having his best friend lived next to him, but Audrey’s words kept coming back haunting him, a lingering chill he couldn’t shake off.

No doubt Jensen picked up, he always did, there were no hiding under his cold, precise gaze. 

\-----

Jensen wasn't surprised by Jared's distressed reaction, though maybe a little disappointed. He knew what that bitch Audrey had told Jared _(all lies)_ , and he made sure she paid for it. He could still faintly recall the taste of her fear, a burning acid mixed with the feeble scent of withering Alyssum. It brought him absolute glee watching how her pretty pixie face shattered with agony, she would no longer be a bother, just another name to mark off.

He waited for Jared’s response.

“Of course I am,” Jared smiled weakly, “it’s just, I didn’t presume it to be so soon.” He took a big gulp of wine, his long, graceful fingers fiddled nervously, as if a drowning person trying to seek out for a buoy.

Jensen stayed silent, he turned to study the scenario upon the ceiling, which was changing, dense grey clouds sprawled across, and swallowing up the luminous starlight. For a millisecond the room was darker, almost black, and then the candles started popping out of thin air, painting the room with a warm, yellow glow. 

The flickering lights of candle flame casted murky shadows over Jared’s defined brow ridge, his hair looked fine and soft, feathering over his high forehead, it kept falling, and Jared’s fluid motion of pushing them back struck him with a pang of want so fierce that it ached.

He didn’t realize how tight his grip was, not till he heard a slight crack of his glass.

( Deep, deep inside, on the land where no light could touch, the untamable beast roared with hunger, thrashing the cage he built ages ago, its base has been rotting away, piece by piece, with the small, secret grins Jared sent him; his childish pranks and twinkling mischievous eyes. Jensen could feel the steel bars crumbling slowly, the insatiable craving was driving it into insanity. He didn’t make any effort to hold the leash. )

“Julius finally told Mom and Dad where he’s living, and that he had begun going to DAA.” Jensen voiced lowly, a tinge of tenderness. “Figure he’s in the same area as yours, and I wanted to live closer. You know, better access to check up on him.”

Jared’s expression immediately soften, “Oh, I’m glad to hear that.” Jensen’s aware that Jared seemed to be strangely fond of Julius, although he wasn’t pleased with the fact, he supposed he can let this one slide.

“Sorry for not telling you earlier,” he continued, “but you had been so busy and I thought it would be a nice surprise.” Jared’s eyes went wide, and Jensen didn’t miss the guilt. “We can go visiting him some other days,” he suggested, and was certain that Jared wouldn’t refuse. “You know my parents, and it’s unlikely for them to meet him up.”

It was half-truth. Julius did start going to DAA and he did live in the same neighborhood as Jared, though it was _he_ who bought the place for Julius. But anyway, Jared would never find out, his brother knew him well enough to better off saying nothing.

\-----

Jared grimaced at the mentioning of the head of Ackles, and took a sip of Spirytus Jensen brought along, he needed something stronger. He had probably met them for far more times than he would like, however, he just couldn’t refuse Jensen’s plea asking him to accompany the countless events. Besides, he always made up to him. Sometimes Jensen would bring his other partners he’s seeing, never more than once though. 

He asked one time about why him, while munching and digging his favorite cheesecake fudge brownie ice cream. Jensen was lying on the couch, flipping through channels with a bored look, “Even though I hate to admit,” He shot a disgusted glance at his gobbling manner, but his tone fond, “you’re my best friend. I feel more comfortable with you around.”

Jared remembered the heartful feelings at Jensen’s confess. It’s nice to know that someone has such faith in him, and he could always trust him to have his back too. He grew up with his mother, never had the opportunity to meet his father. While she wasn’t exactly a bad woman, she didn’t pay much attention to her only son, and instead wasted her years in endless sorrow with alcohol and pills. Thinking of her invariably left him a bitter iron on his tongue.

Jared’s memory whirled to the first meeting of Valdis Ackles. Frankly, it was a total disaster.

He had just moved into Jensen’s apartment (Jensen offered when his landlord kicked him out without warning, with no reasons), several boxes have yet been unpacked, scattered around the living room that he almost tripped over when a sharp screech of doorbell kept ringing at 7 o’clock, morning. He opened the door and shivered in the frosty air, it was still early spring.

Outside stood a very beautiful woman, the impeccable way she carried herself reminded him of someone. “So, you’re the human?” The accusation threw him completely off guard, her icy blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, mouth thinned into a sharp line, “Where is Jensen?” The posh accent and elegant dressing didn’t fit in the cheap, dimmed surroundings at all. No words came out of his gaping mouth, luckily, he was saved by the voice behind him.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Jensen asked curtly, his expression unreadable.

Jared stepped aside and Valdis glided in. “That’s not the way to talk to your mother,” Valdis frowned disapprovingly, but she didn’t go further with it. “You are absent from the meetings, for weeks! The Elders weren’t happy.” She surveyed the space with an obvious condemn, while observing Jared with her scornful gaze. “Ignoring my calls is a very irresponsible act as an heir of Ackles, don’t you think.” 

“I thought I had made it clear that I’m not going to inherit father’s title.” Jensen gritted out tightly, a warning edge crept into his tone.

Valdis waved it off, as if it wouldn’t come true if she pretended not hearing it. “Imagine my _shame_ when I heard a human is living with…” She never had a chance to finish her sentence. Jared’s hackles raised at the sudden wave of maliciousness, his skin prickled at the buzzing magic fulfilling the room. Valdis finally recognized she may have taken the step too far.

Jensen hissed viciously,“His name is Jared, and he is my friend.” His emerald orbs were no longer the clear, grassy green, the normally round pupils had shrunk into a vertical-slit, shining a vengeful gleam, dipped in hints of red amongst the gold. 

“You. Will. Not. Come. To. My. Place. And. Insult. Him. In. Front. Of. Me.” Each word was punched out with impregnable force, ripping down the suffocating silence.

Jared held his body without motion, still as a stone, like a camouflaged animal trying to blend in to the background. He wanted to leave, but the tension between the mother and son was so aggressive he didn’t dare to even move. The clouds had piled high and black in the sky, and Jared was caught in a brewing storm, he had no choice but to wait for the tempest to calm.

Crashing pain slammed into Jared’s head, and unexpectedly, a fragment from his past flashed into his mind. 

When he was still very young, a witch used to live in the upper floor of his mother’s shabby apartment. He had no idea of her identity then, what piqued his immense interest was her heterochromia iridum, left with the pale shade of silver moonlight, and right with such lively amber that it’s almost burning. Although Jared was fascinated by her mysterious temperament, his mother showed great distrust in her.

She warned him about those devil’s eyes, said that it could see through spirits that no longer belong to the land of living, whom just wandered around, devoid of emotion and devoid of purpose. But they nevertheless felt lonely, so whenever meeting the right circumstances, they would lure people out of their haven, granting promises that were never intended to be kept. Children were their favorite targets, for they trusted easily. 

They were called the lost one, and searching would be a futile and foolish gesture. The child would be taken across the border of the human land, so far away that it’s beyond her reach, she hollered, gawking Jared with big, frenzy eyes. He would be trapped in the timeless dimension, eternally alone.

Her story plagued Jared with ceaseless nightmares. He dreamt of himself, walking against the howling sandstorms, and for all he could see was boundless blankness. The wind cried harsh and unforgivingly, nobody would hear his helpless screams. Jared always woke up breathing shakily, air caught in his chest, his erratic heartbeat thumping loud and clear in his ears. He would squeeze his eyes shut, forcing himself not to fall into the baseless pit again.

Jared hated to be alone, but there was no one to turn to.

One day he was called by the ageless lady (he later learnt that her name was Yvonne), she didn’t say much, except giving him some herbal bags that smelled like dry leaves and baking apples and agrimony, telling him it would help his sleep. It did.

Jared began visiting her, her room was drifted with the smell of herbs, with an underlying fragrance of books and dust and unnamed scent he couldn’t distinguished. She’s mostly silent, but on rare occasions she would answer one or two questions from his long listed asks. 

There was this one question that started out innocent, but revealed so much more than he expected, and it all happened in a heated summer day. He was sitting on his favorite spot, the windowsill where he could look out and observed the changing sky color, and the patterns of wind. The temperature was fervid and no one was staying outdoors, the wind gone, and even the birds had stopped chirping. Everything was in a muted colour, and for a brief moment, he believed that the world was dead.

“What is magic like?” He blurted out, unsure if he would get an answer, nevertheless, the question had been messing in his head for ages that he could no longer restrain his curiosity.

At first he thought Yvonne wasn’t going to acknowledge his ask, but the look on her face told him otherwise, he waited. She spoke at last, in a surprisingly solemn tone, “First, you must know even if you’re still young, I don’t see you as a naïve child, and I know what you’ve been through.” She paused for a minute, like she was trying to find the right words.

“Second, take this as a warning from a woman who had learnt her lesson.” She went on with a steady pace, “Magic isn’t just those tricks the street artists pull. It’s clashing energy, raw and primal. You can learn to control it, but it can never be tamed. My mentor used to tell me to treat it like a wild animal, err on the side of caution and never let your guard down.” 

Jared soaked her words up in extreme focus. No one took noticed of the neon-blue summer sky that was beginning to darken into gravel-grey, and large pillows of cloud were forming under the horizon, blotting out the scorching-yellows of the sun.

“Nothing comes for free, and the Mother Nature always demanded a price.” Yvonne brushed over her left eyelid unconsciously, as if she was trying to protect it from something nasty. “An eye for an eye.” She whispered, voice so low that Jared almost couldn’t catch it. 

“Those who was born with magic are slightly different, it’s easier for them to rule, for magic runs in their vein and blood, and it comes to them as natural as breathing. Nevertheless, it’s a wild force unpredictable as the sea, like a sword with a double edge blade that might backfire if treated carelessly. Sometimes magic will rise too high, and goes beyond the limits of the host, lashing out without care.” She passed on quietly, her face detached. Jared could see the shadows under her eyes.

“Physical combats are probably the quickest, easiest way to burn it down, part of the reasons why conflicts between them are so common.” She added with a hint of sarcasm, “It’s a pretty solid excuse.”

Yvonne let out a long, tired sigh, and smoothed a hand over Jared’s tousled hair, “I’m glad you never gave me such trouble.” he shied away from her gentle gesture, but his heart was singing cheerfully. The raging thunder had finally caught their attention, and sharp, fresh aroma of ozone came with the pertinacious curtain of rain, relieving them from the relentless summer heat.

Slowly the moistness faded away, his vision whisked into midnight black. In haze, Jared heard someone calling his name.

First thing he saw was Jensen’s lime-green eyes, relieved from anxious. “Thank God you’re finally awake.”

“What? Where’s your mother? What happened?” Jared’s head was still throbbing with a dull ache, he tried to get up, and found out he was lying on his bed. Jensen’s face darkened at the mentioning of his mother, “I sent her out. Don’t worry, she will not be stepping in our place again.” The corner of his mouth pulled up, though there was nothing nice about it, all teeth and menace.

Jared thought Valdis Ackles looked like a person who made no compromises, and for an instant he wondered what Jensen had done to make her yield. But that really wasn’t his business, and he quickly pushed the thought away.

“Do you want something to eat?” Jensen asked, “I’ll bring you some water. The doctor said better to get you to eat something when you’re awake, besides, it’s long past noon.” and Jared snapped his head up, “I’ve been gone for _that_ long?”

“Um, yes,” Jensen mused, “and I’m sorry… for my outburst.”

“Nah, nothing to apologize. I suppose that’s more like an instinctual thing?” Jared tilted his head curiously, “Thanks for your defend though.” he teased, “Didn’t know you _cared_ , Ackles.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “In your dreams, Padalecki.” And Jared laughed, a bright sound free of misery and fear.

“I want my cheesecake fudge brownie ice cream.” Jared requested when Jensen brought him back a glass of water. “Hey, I paid the money, so theoretically it’s mine you know.” Jensen grumbled, and Jared snickered, “Yeah, _theoretically_.” He knew Jensen never touched it, he wasn’t a sweet tooth like Jared. “Anyway, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jensen said.

“That’s not fair.” Jared pouted, he was conscious of acting like a petulant child, but Jensen had made him feel safe. Jared knew he tend to get very sentimental from time to time, and Jensen could have walked away, yet he stayed.

He handled Jared’s swinging mood with calm demeanor, he didn’t make fun of him when he cried his guts out over Tod and Copper (And we'll keep on being friends forever. Right, Big Mama?). Jensen ensured there was food in his fridge when he locked himself in his blue room for days (always fresh, always from his favorite restaurant), made no comments.

Jensen didn’t leave.

Maybe, maybe this time, his hope wouldn’t crash and burn.

\-----

Jared was mostly his affectionate self again, and they fell into their familiar pattern with ease, bouncing off each other’s energy, laughing and joking with playful punches and unintentional brushes. 

Jensen missed Jared’s warm, soothing touches like an insomnia person yearning to dive under the deep, noiseless sea. Constantly drained and wanting more, more, and more. A compelling desire to set fire to the riotous world and watched it burn, unto ashes coated the barren land, and placidity took place.

A slender figure displayed himself from the dusky stage, his voice as captivating as his serene, androgynous face. He gave out a note an octave lower, silk as liquid chocolate, and began to sing. And all the time Jared didn’t look away from the stage, he didn’t spare a glance at Jensen’s side. Jensen moved closer, and wrapped his hands around Jared’s knee and squeezed. Jared didn’t shift away.

_They said nothing’s carved in stone_  
_But I feel like I was doomed from the start_  
_Gnarled trees rustle in dry voices, quiet and meaningless_  
_Digging deep trenches in the wasteland_

_I sifted through the wreckage of my sanctuary_  
_Deep sunken eyes shine like sunlight on broken glass_  
_Perhaps tomorrow isn’t promised to such fractured shadow_  
_But flowers sustained through harsh winter, still sweet and beauteous_  
_I followed the dark, ominous sound cawing from afar_  
_Ready to march into war, march into war_  
_Ready to march into war, march into war_

_And my song ends here_

 

Jared was besieged with a vulnerableness Jensen couldn’t put his fingers on. Despite his tall and broad physique, he carried an aura of something fragile, like flying birds with hollow bones that would be broken easily. 

He made people felt relaxed and welcomed without acknowledging it (which made him even more irresistible), there were no trace of scheme behind his actions. Jared cared about others in a genuine manner that could not be imitated, he felt everything so very deeply that it was sometimes too intense, pushing him to the edge of falling apart. It was foolish, Jensen thought, to put yourself in such delicate position.

The concept of caring was light years away from Jensen.

(“Why is killing a bad thing?”  
“Because someone will be hurt, and they will be sad.”  
“But I won’t.”)

The bar was filled with thrashing, bustling noises of mundane people and random conversations. Jensen was scrutinizing the place with mere interest when he got Jared’s message, ‘Sorry, won’t be able to make it. Alexia just called me, and she sounds off. I’ll be at her place tonight (hope you didn’t forget your keys this time). Have fun with others :)’, he scowled.

It’s such a Jared thing, dropping his plans just because someone might need his help (but that isn’t just someone, she’s Jared’s girlfriend, his mind whirred slyly). Jensen didn’t like to be reminded of that part, he never entitled her as ‘your girlfriend’ in front of Jared, it’s always Alexia. He felt like calling out the term would be admitting she’s special to Jared, someone that hold the possibility of taking him away. It’s frustrating, a thorn in his side.

The resentment grew like shadows creeping through the wall as the sun set down, engulfed him in the void of black.

(And beneath the murky weather, the beast paced restlessly.)

“May I sit here?” There was a light touch on Jensen’s arm, he turned his head and found himself looking at a porcelain doll, with her pale skin, straight, charcoal hair hanging down her tiny waist, and round, violet iris. She looked confident and completely at ease, a stunning female who’s comfortable at her status (a shape shifter, likely an alpha, given how potent and dominating her pheromone was). She introduced her name as Lucille. And perhaps Jensen would have fun tonight, “Sure.”

The need to hunt was engraved on Jensen’s soul. The thrill of tracking the prey, prying its every movement, every habit, every crack, while listening to the rhythm of its shallow breath and increasing heart rate, the chord sounded like well-tuned melodies. He counted down in his head, waiting for the weakness to show, and dread to wet its eye. It’s an urge that called to him like shark was summoned to the metallic taste of blood.

Still and all, the usual contentment of encrypting the decryption wasn’t there that night, (Came from the North, a strict religious family; Enjoy a cup of Vanilla rooibos when stressful; Liberal sucks; Have an irrational fear of deep-water, childhood trauma?; A twin brother, Ryan, very, very close) Jensen could feel his boredom raised as the sand spilled down the hourglass. Even so, the enthusiasm he feigned extremely well still worked like a charm on Lucille.

“What’s your intention with my sister?” Abruptly, a male alpha came up from behind Lucille. They looked nothing alike, except for the sturdy, self-reliant way they stood. And most interestingly, their scents were somehow snugly knotted. Jensen’s lips twisted into an amused smile.

“Ryan. Stop.” Lucille said brusquely.

“You’ll have to step over my dead body if you want to take her out.” Ryan kept on, ignoring his sister’s warning, lifting his chin in challenge, and Jensen's eyes glinted in response. 

Oh well, how could he turn down such a passionate offer.

“Fine by me.”

Jensen could see a tip of wariness dashed down Ryan’s eyes, when Jensen didn’t back down as he thought he would. As though Ryan has sensed something that weren’t right, didn’t fit in. The quiet slithering threat under Jensen’s composed façade.

He should have trusted his guts, but then, any hesitation in that moment would be counted as cowardice.

The smell of sulfur and burnt electric clung to the air, and crimson blood dripped down Jensen’s fists and bottom hem, sinking into the serpentine line of the stone floor. The heavy snapping of bone reverberated off the walls, he watched impassively as Ryan’s breath came in tiny, horrible wheezes, his ribs had cracked and splintered and punctured the lungs. He tried to drag himself to his feet, but all efforts were fruitless, his knees had given up, and Jensen circled around his quavering figure at leisure, indifferently.

At the end, Jensen crouched down and dragged Ryan’s chin up, he looked deep into his swollen, fearful eyes, examined the light reflex of his pupils, only one dilated. He sighed, “Call an ambulance.” Uneasy mumbles flooded across the bar, and Jensen left, not a peek at Lucille, her existence no longer on his mind.

Rising mist sheltered the street light in subdued colors, and the illumination bleached out like a washed-out painting.

Dead silence surrounded Jensen’s dim apartment, he took off his long coat that was soaked by the light drizzle of snow, and dumped himself on the couch, did not even bother to wash his gore splattered neck and to change the blood-damped clothes (he chose to doze on Jared’s favorite side, knowing the stain wouldn’t be cleansed). The twisted slashes on his abdomen were partly healed.

Jensen was awoken by Jared’s frantic cries, “Jensen wake up! Oh my god, why are you covered in blood! Even the corridor has the trail of your blood! Where the hell have you been? Did someone do this to you? Jensen! I swear if…” His sleep dazed mind was not prepared for this, and for the first time in Jensen’s life, he was speechless.

“Hey, hey, Jared please, calm down. This is no big deal.”

“No big deal!? Are you fucking kidding me!?” Jared’s eyes turned wide and wild, he looked like he wanted to strangle Jensen. “So much blood Jensen! This is no joke!” He’s choking and his breath had started to shorten, instantly, Jensen reached out to hold Jared’s trembling hand and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Everything’s gonna be fine. Now just breathe with me,” Jensen soothed Jared’s back in a firm, tender touch, “deep and slow. In, one, two, three; and hold; out, one, two, three.” the heat of Jared’s breath coasted over Jensen’s neck, and it made him shivered. 

After a minute or so, he could feel Jared starting to relax, Jensen had never felt more satisfied with their heart beats booming together in harmony.

“In case you forget, Jared, I’m not human. The wound is generally regenerated, and some blood loss won’t kill me, don’t worry.” Jensen said in an apologizing tone, “I’m sorry for reminding you of something… unpleasant.”

Jared clutched onto Jensen like he was his only savior. And Jensen wanted to pull Jared down into the impenetrable abyss, away from the corrupt, putrid world. Away from all the filthy beings that could molest him.

The horrendous greed gnawing his vitals would not be appeased, not until their chains were entwined and roots so deeply entangled, that the starting and ending line couldn’t be differentiated.

“Give me your words,” Jared’s voice cracked with tears, his face buried in the crook of Jensen’s neck, “don’t ever scare me like this again, please.”

And the pain, the sound of Jared’s muffled sob reached into Jensen’s chest as if someone has stabbed a knife into his beating heart. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to wipe the grievous edge from Jared’s plea.

“I swear.” Jensen assured, and tightened his arms around Jared.

(Staring at its reflection of manic, elated smirk, the beast purred with triumph.)

\-----

Jared couldn’t remember why he was giggling like crazy, maybe it’s at some silly joke he made up himself, and Jensen was shaking his head adoringly. He felt warm and peaceful, the chillness in his bones was mostly chased off by the burning alcohol.

“I missed us.” Jensen downed his drink with a swallow, and lowered his eyes at the empty glass with a wistful look, it’s a rare and fleeting moment for Jensen to show his true emotion. And at once, Jared regretted his earlier negation, “Me too.” He admitted quietly, “I didn’t mean to be upset to your announcement…something just…kind of get to me, I guess.” Jared averted his gaze from Jensen, and failed to notice the sudden inky smoke flickered through his eyes.

“Well, all’s forgiven.” Jensen snaked his arms around Jared’s shoulders and pulled him close, “It’s going to be like the old days, the two of us, against the big, bad world.” The heavy dug on his back felt like an indubitable prognostic. “Promised.”

Someone was calling Jensen’s name, and Jared felt relieved when the weight was lifted. “Wait for me, it won’t take long.” He rose to his feet and strode toward the fancy looking couple that Jared had seen several times on the Ackles banquets. Jensen cut through the crowd like a shark in water, others drifted away automatically, as if notifying a threat among them.

Numbing drowsiness began to overwhelm, all the Vodka Jared drank earlier was starting to get to him, so he decided to go to the washroom.

The hallways seemed unending, spacious with towering floor-to-ceiling windows and soft burgundy carpet underneath his feet. Looking down the murky glass, Jared was enamored by the boiling iron-grey cumulonimbus clouds, tossing and writhing in chaos, with bolt-white lightning cracking and piercing through disorderly, creating an illusion of eerie otherworldliness.

A dark silhouette framed against the wall beside Jared, watching him with keen, penetrating gaze, and there was something indecipherable hidden behind, lurking in the shadows. The hues of its eyes changed from indigo to claret and then switched back to the familiar emerald.

Jensen sauntered into the light, “Come on Jared, I’ll take you back.”

But Jared didn’t seem to grasp his words, “Jensen look! This is fucking awesome!” he turned and beamed at him with a radiant inner glow, and it made Jensen smile back for real. “I’ve never seen such glorious sight before, it’s almost bizarre.”

Jensen barely gave a glance at the tumultuous, never-ending phantom, he skated over Jared’s half-mast eyes and sluggish lips. “Remind me to take you to the Immortal Play then, you’ll like the Son of Sorrow.” And Jared just tilted his head adorably, not quite understanding.

“Let’s get you home.” Jensen gently clasped Jared’s face between his hands, “Alright?”

With the pleasant heat and lulling song playing in Jensen’s car, Jared was fast asleep on the passenger seat, looking frail and innocent, exquisite. _All mine._ His mind whispered, viciously pleased and smug. 

At long last, Jensen hummed along with the gloomy lyrics playing on the stereo acoustic.

_I kissed over the streaming rain down your cheeks_  
_Or is it tears I taste?_  
_The wailing wind show no mercy_

_I am cold and selfish and cruel_  
_And I want to devour your flesh and brain and soul_  
_Only leaving those precious eyes_  
_To reflect nothing but my sole presence_


End file.
